Type 95
The Type 95 is a bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Type 95 is unlocked at Level 32 in Modern Warfare 3 's multiplayer. It is a three-round burst weapon and has a high rate of fire per burst. The Type 95's high damage and fast rate of fire lead to one-burst kills quite often, making it versatile in almost all situations.The Type 95 can kill in only 2 bullets within range, but suffers from high damage drop at range, so at extreme ranges it may take up to five bullets (two bursts with no more than one bullet missed) to kill. As such, almost any Proficiency is useful. For example, Breath allows the user to line up a good shot at long range, while Focus provides better ability in close combat. Its recoil is rather unpredictable, so Kick may also be useful. The Attachments proficiency also can be very beneficial, as the excellent Rapid Fire attachment can be combined with a Red Dot Sight or Silencer. Contrary to popular belief, Rapid Fire does not reduce the delay between bursts, rather causing the weapon to fire the burst faster. The delay between bursts stays at a standard 0.2 seconds regardless of Perks or Attachments. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at Weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at Weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope- Unlocked at Weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at Weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 17. *Shotgun (attachment) - Unlock at Weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at Weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The Type 95 is available in Survival Mode at level 50 and costs, like all the other assault rifles, $3000. Gallery Type 95 MW3.png|First person view of the Type 95. File:MW3_Type_95_Iron_sight.png|The Type 95's iron sight. Trivia *Along with the M16A4 and the MK14, the Type 95 is one of the first Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty series that can be used with Rapid Fire. *The Type 95 has two Chinese characters etched on the back of the carrying handle. These characters are 無敵, pronounced "wú dí" in pinyin. In English it translates to "invincible", but literally means "unparalled" or "without enemy". *The Type 95 uses a similar reload animation to the FAMAS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In an update, the Type 95 was one of the two weapons that were balanced. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:3 round burst